Febrero, el mes del am ¡Carnavales!
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: La pequeña bola rosada de Yachiru ha conseguido unas vacaciones en el mundo humano, pero no en cualquier fecha. ¿Cómo celebrarán los shinigamis esa desconocida fecha? ¿Qué desastres les ocurrirá? ¿Qué parejas se formarán? ¡Todo puede pasar en esos 4 días de carnaval!... Pésimo summary como siempre xD


**Buenas noches de San Valentín pequeños humanos! Aquí estoy con otro de mis fics extraños de Bleach :'D… Como verán, se trata del carnaval porque… bueno… Estamos en febrero, acabamos de salir de esas fechas y opino que esta fecha es más divertida que el aburrido 14 de febrero xD. En fin, el fic será una mezcla de carnavales de algunos países de Latinoamérica porque, prefiero celebrar los carnavales con sol y calor y no con frío como lo hacen en Europa… Son divertidos, pero todavía no acepto la idea del frío e_e. Como sea, puede que algunos pocos observadores se hayan dado cuenta de que el nombre de GranDiosaSupremaPollito ha sido cambiado ya que se me olvidó mi contraseña y bueeeno… Para mayor explicación visitar mi perfil (?) Desde ya les avisto que el fic va a tener varias parejas, entre ellas están IchiRuki, UraYoru, IshiNemu, GinRan y un montooon de parejas cracks que se me ocurran por ahí xDD **

**Bleach no me pertenece o si no todos los traidores del Hueco Mundo estuvieran vivos, menos Aizen, Aizen es un p*to y encontraré la forma de hacerlo sufrir en el fic *risa malvada* y Soi Fon tuviera su brazo (imagínense que en ese fic si lo tiene e_e), como decía, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y a algún japonés más por ahí e_e**

**Capítulo 1: Una Vacaciones fuera de lo Común.**

Era un lunes al medio día completamente normal. No habían muchas cosas que hacer en la Sociedad de Almas, si acaso habían aparecido un par de hollows débiles que fueron combatidos por los shinigamis de rango más bajo, y según lo que se pronosticaba, febrero se iba a convertir en uno de los meses más tranquilos y libres de preocupaciones de todo ese año.

Todo estaba perfecto, excepto para la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis. Debido a que la pequeña y peli rosada presidenta del grupo se gastó casi que todos los fondos para comprar un inmenso tobogán e instalarlo en la mansión Kuchiki (por cierto, el líder de esta familia todavía no lo ha notado). Se les había acabado el dinero, solo tenían cierta cantidad solo para emergencias; y ni siquiera podían pedirle prestado (robarle) dinero a la Asociación de Hombres ya que el capitán del doceavo escuadrón se gastó todos sus fondos para la construcción de algún experimento extraño. En fin, las mujeres shinigamis estaban en la quiebra. O tal vez no.

Nanao: muy bien *emparejando sus papeles*… Como todas nosotras sabemos, el mes pasado, todos nuestros fondos fueron gastado por obvias razones, será mejor no mencionarlo ya que…

De repente un "wiiii" se escuchó a lo lejos y segundos después apareció Yachiru, casi que volando por la ventana.

Yachiru: ¡Lamento la demora! *atravesando la ventana con una gran sonrisa*

Nanao: ¡PRESIDENTA! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE ANDABA?!

Yachiru: *haciendo un puchero* no me tienes por qué gritar… ¡Estaba probando el nuevo tobogán en la casa de Byakuyishi! :D

Todas: ¬¬#

Yachiru: ¡Si quieren la próxima vez las invito a ustedes! :D

Nanao: ¡ES OBVIO QUE TENEMOS QUE IR! ¡ESOS FONDOS ERAN DE TODAS! *arreglándose las gafas*… Mejor dejemos a un lado ese tema *sacando una libreta de uno de los cajones del escritorio* Debido a la crisis económica que estamos pasando, se ha decidido que lo mejor y lo más lógico es hacer una campaña para recoger fondos. Como bien sabemos, estamos en un mes libre de peligros así que tomaremos fotos de shinigamis famosos haciendo sus tareas ordinarias.

Kyone: ¿Pero eso no lo habíamos hecho antes?

Nanao: sí, pero en vista de que las otras actividades como vender galletas y limonada no funcionaron, especialmente porque las preparó Rangiku-san e_e…

Rangiku: ¡HEY!

Nanao: no nos queda otra opción de volver a ser paparazzi. Además ya tenemos cierta experiencia, no creo que volvamos a cometer los mismos errores.

Todas: *asintiendo*

Nanao: mañana nos reuniremos aquí a las 12:00 del mediodía para distribuir las tareas que les tocan a cada u…

Yachiru: ¡UN MINUTO!

Nanao: ¡¿AHORA QUÉ?! *con una venita en la sien*

Yachiru: ¡Miren! :D *sacando un papel arrugado de QuienSabeDónde*

Nanao: ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Yachiru: ¡Una carta de aprobación del "Viejito" para dejarnos ir de vacaciones al mundo humano!

Todas: ¿¡EEEEEHHH?!

Yachiru: hace como un mes, todas me reclamaron sobre el súper tobogán en la casa de Bya-kun y me dijeron que era irresponsable *haciendo un puchero*… ¡Así que se me ocurrió irnos de vacaciones al mundo humano! :D

Nanao: ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE CON LOS FONDOS RESTANTES?!

Rangiku: *ignorándola* me parece bien, pero ¿Por qué escogiste estas fecha?

Yachiru: es que escuché decir del calvito que en el mundo real se está celebrando una especie de fiesta que se llama "Carnaval" :D

Nanao: repito *acomodándose las gafas* ¿¡Con qué fondos hiciste todo eso?!

Isane: ¿Carnaval?

Rangiku: ¡He oído de eso! ¡Es como una fiesta de cuatro días en dónde hay de todo tipo de bailes y música! *- -*

Yachiru: ¡Sí! ¡Eso es!

Nanao: ¡NO ME IGNORES!

Soi Fon: ¿Significa que iremos al mundo humano por cuatro días seguidos? ¿Eso no es mucho tiempo?

Rangiku: tranquila taicho, yo he estado en el mundo humano por más tiempo y no ha habido problemas. Además la casa de Ichigo está…

Yachiru: ¡Oh! ¡Se me olvidó decirles que esta vez no iremos a la ciudad de Karakura o algún lugar de Japón!

Rangiku: ¿¡EH?!

Yachiru: ¡Así es! ¡Iremos a Latinoamérica! :D

Todas: ¿Latinoamérica?

Yachiru: ¡Teniente sustituta, por favor explícales!

Nemu: sí, presidenta *sacando un control de QuienSabeDónde, apretó un botón rojo y de repente salió un holograma* América Latina o Latinoamérica es una región del continente americano que se define como el conjunto de países donde tres lenguas romances —español, portugués y francés— son lenguas mayoritarias. Generalmente, esta definición incluye 18 naciones hispanoamericana sin dependientes, más Brasil y Haití. Otras definiciones realizadas bajo criterios lingüísticos, históricos y culturales pueden incluir a Puerto Rico, Belice, Quebec, Luisiana y las posesiones francesas de ultramar en la cuenca del Caribe y en el Atlántico septentrio (N.A: Información recién sacada de wikipedia xDDD)

Todas: *con una gotita en la sien*

Yachiru: ¡Ya entenderán cuando lleguemos! :D

Kyone: las explicaciones de Nemu-san siempre son tan… ¿Cómo decirlo?

Yachiru: ¡El sombrerero loco nos consiguió el hospedaje, comida y el transporte! Creo que dijo algo sobre un shinigami retirado que vivía por ahí… ¡En fin! Nos veremos creo que… el jueves… ¡No! ¡El viernes!

Nanao: ¡ESCÚCHAME! *Golpeando la mesa logrando llamas la atención de todas* ¿¡Con qué dinero le has pagado?!

Yachiru: con los fondos de la asociación :D

Todas: ¿¡QUEEE?!

Nanao: ¡Sabes que estamos en crisis y tú vienes y gastas lo poco que teníamos! *aura maligna*

Yachiru: ¡Mira! ¡Es el Calvito! *señalando por la ventana*

Nanao: ¡Deja de ignorarme!

Yachiru: *saliendo por la ventana* ¡Mañana iremos a las 2:00 de la tarde al mundo humano para aclarar con Sombrero-chan todo lo del viaje! ¡Bye bye! *saltando hacia Ikkaku*

Ikkaku: ¡NO TENIENTE! ¡NO!

Todas: ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ._.

Rangiku: ¡Bien! *muy animada* ¡Es hora de comprar ropa nueva!

Kyone: ¿No es muy temprano para eso? ._.U

Rangiku: no podemos dejar todo para después… No se puede ser tan irresponsable todo el tiempo.

Soi Fon: no creo que tengas mucha integridad para hablar de responsabilidades ._.

Isane: tiene razón ._.U

Nanao: ¡Dejen de comportarse como si nada! ¡¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de la crisis que estamos viviendo?!

Soi Fon: La teniente Kusajishi ya se gastó todo el dinero, y apuesto que la rata rubia no hará ninguna devolución de dinero… No se puede llorar por la leche derramada

Todas: _"¿Rata… rubia?"_ *con una gotita en la sien*

Nanao: ¡Ese no es el punto!

Rangiku: ¡Hay! ¡Ya cálmate Nanao! ¡Ya era hora de que nos dieran unas buenas vacaciones! ¡Disfruta el momento! :D

Nanao: ¡Pero…!

Rangiku: ¡Mira la hora! ¡De seguro mi taicho me está buscando! ¡Hasta mañana chicas! *sale corriendo*

Kyone: ¡De seguro Ukitake-taicho necesita ayuda! *se va*

Soi Fon: iré a ver si Omaeda no se ha comido a mi escuadrón *desaparece con el shumpo*

Isane: Nemu-san ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

Nemu: *asintiendo con la cabeza y saliendo del lugar*

Nanao: ¡NO EVITEN EL TEMA!

**CONTINUARÁ… **

**Y aquí termina este fic, espero que les haya gustado, aunque sé que no estuvo muy gracioso, pero ¡A penas está comenzando! Tengo un millón de ideas para hacer sufrir a los personajes y hacerlos reír a ustedes, creo xD. Como sea, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, tanto positivos, constructivos y negativos (a los negativos no les haré caso así que hagan lo que quieran xD) Y será hasta la próxima :D**

**Y recuerden… Si no dejan Reviews… emmm… No sé que amenaza poner, pero… Ustedes entienden xD**

**Byeeee! :D**


End file.
